


She shines the sun, she pours the rain

by energie_vie



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: 5 Times, Book of Nile, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Historical Accuracy, Love, M/M, Mentioned Canon-Typical Violence, Mild Language, POV Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Romance, Sad Booker | Sebastien le Livre, mentioned recreational drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energie_vie/pseuds/energie_vie
Summary: "Coffee can wait. He returns quietly to his room and throws himself face-first on the bed, burying his head under the pillow. Joe and Nicky are the living proof that true love exists. They're also a constant reminder of how much he's lost and how lonely and miserable he really is. He could never hold their love against them but sometimes he can't help but long for a fraction of what they have. Someone to have a special language with. Someone to pour him coffee when he's too sleepy to function properly.Someone."---OR: 5 times Booker is jealous of Joe and Nicky’s relationship and 5 times he isn't (because he has Nile, duh).
Relationships: Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 24
Kudos: 81





	She shines the sun, she pours the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I've seen various interpretations of Booker’s words in the lab, _what do you know of the weight of all these years alone?_ Most of the times it's Booker being in love with either Joe or Nicky so he resents the other one OR he's in love with both of them and he'd like to become a part of their romantic relationship.
> 
> That's not how I see it. I think he's jealous of their **relationship** because he used to have what they have: a wife, a family, someone to love and who loved him back. And he's all the more miserable because not only has he lost his family but his wife ended up loathing him before she died.
> 
> So, this story is made up of glimpses of Joe and Nicky’s relationship from Booker's point of view, contrasted with similar moments from his relationship with Nile.
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling 🙃 The title is a lyric from UB40's Tell Me Is It True, which is a very cute love song. For more stories about Nile and Booker's relationship set in the same universe, be sure to check out [Snapshots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817846/chapters/68103208) or either one of the following series: [Magnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987831), [Gooey](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983568) and [World looking in](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117901).
> 
> Enjoy!

**1.**

This new life, as Andromache had called it, is completely different from his old one, most likely in all possible ways. For one thing, he's not Sébastien anymore. He had chosen to go by Booker and it had taken him a lot less than he would've expected to get used to the new name. Then there's the constant travelling, which is something he actually enjoys and doesn't find tiresome at all. However, the accommodation isn't always of the highest quality.

Case in point, their current one, which is an honest-to-god cave in the Balkan mountains. They're literally sleeping around the fire and Booker thinks it might have something to do with his friends being slightly nostalgic about their younger days. It's not that bad, actually, even though the ground is far less comfortable than a bed.

Andy has fallen asleep in a sitting position, which is not entirely new, Joe and Nicky are all tangled up, as usual and he… He has just woken up from a nightmare and he's staring at the flames, trying to calm his racing heart and shaking hands. None of them have heard him. He's been having nightmares ever since he died for the first time, so he's learned how to wake up from them in complete silence. No point in worrying Madeleine.

Nicky, on the other hand, is anything but quiet as he suddenly gasps awake and moves to a sitting position, breathing loud and ragged and staring blankly ahead.

'Nico?' Joe mumbles sleepily, followed by something else in what Booker assumes must be Genoese judging by how it sounds.

'Nicky, are you alright?' Andy's voice rings clearly throughout the cave.

Nicky just hums in approval and lets Joe pull him back down, wrapping himself in Joe's arms and sighing softly when their fingers intertwine. It's sweet and tender and hurtful to watch, so much so that Booker actually struggles to swallow.

He hates to admit it but he's jealous. What Nicky and Joe have is absolutely beautiful and most likely impossible for him to ever attain. He likes Andy very much but not in _that_ way and the feeling seems to be mutual, so he's convinced there will be no arms for him to snuggle into after a nightmare for the rest of his pitiful existence. Not for the first time and definitely not the last he wonders: why him?

\---

The first thing he's aware of as soon as his eyes snap open is the sound of the howling wind. It's almost like a furious, off tune whistle that works perfectly as a soundtrack for his hammering heart and rapid breathing. Then he feels Nile turn around in his arms.

'Are you ok, sweetie?' she whispers.

Her right hand cups his cheek, thumb lightly stroking his cheekbone and it takes him a few seconds to figure out why she's whispering. Right, they're all sharing a room because it's the middle of winter and they're in the middle of nowhere in a safehouse that's actually a godforsaken cabin in the woods and they're laying low because their last mission went entirely to hell and _oh_ , that's why he'd been dreaming of Nile getting shot before he could reach her, because that had _actually_ happened and-

'Seb?'

'Bad dream,' he mumbles, burying his face in her neck.

'Wanna tell me about it?'

'Maybe tomorrow,' he replies, voice muffled by her skin.

'Ok, sweetie,' she says lightly, stroking his hair and kissing his forehead. 'Back to sleep, then.'

Booker agrees with a hum and nestles deeper in her arms. The steady thrum of her heart is the lullaby that makes his eyelids get heavier and heavier but there's a question nagging at the back of his mind and he's too curious to put it off until tomorrow. What if he forgets?

'How do you always know?' he whispers.

'Know what?'

'That I'm having a nightmare.'

'Oh. Your fingers twitch a little,' she explains with a quiet giggle.

'I'm sorry,' he murmurs. 'I never mean to wake you up.'

'Nothing to be sorry about. I love sleeping in your arms and I love kissing your nightmares away. Now go to sleep,' she says, pressing her lips to his forehead once more.

Booker sighs and closes his eyes, counting her heartbeats. He doesn't make it to ten.

**2.**

He's never really liked Paris. It's overcrowded and dirty and now that they're building that abomination on Champ de Mars, it's also extremely noisy. Booker can't for the life of him understand how it was decided that a metal monstrosity should mark the anniversary of the Revolution _and_ be the centerpiece for the World Fair. Joe disagrees. He thinks it's ingenious and innovative and showcasing humanity's progress in engineering. Booker just groans in mild exasperation and stares at the clouds.

It's just him and Joe in Paris, tying some loose ends before heading to Lyon to meet up with Andy and Nicky. Their train leaves in the evening, which means they have a couple of hours to kill, so Joe suggests a walk along the Seine. Booker knows it has nothing to do with the scenery and everything to do with the hundreds of _bouquinistes_ , so he sets some ground rules from the very beginning.

'No more than two hours. And no more than two books.'

'What if they're really thin ones?' Joe pleads with wide eyes.

Both of them love books to the point of madness but Booker likes to believe he's better at refraining from buying every single one his eyes fall on. Admittedly, it takes a lot of self-restraint. Joe, on the other hand, is an absolute menace.

'We're supposed to be travelling light, Joe. Who knows when we get to another safehouse, do you really want to carry them with you wherever we end up going?'

Joe huffs and grumbles something under his breath but Booker only makes out _ruthless_ and _voice of reason_ and a curse in Arabic that he doesn't really need the translation for.

An hour and a half later he's got half a mind to throw himself in the river for not coming up with a counter-suggestion. There are so many books he'd like to buy and his self-control is dangerously close to slipping away. It doesn't help that Joe keeps calling him over to show him so many precious gems.

'Basti, come here!' he waves him over once again. 'I was thinking of getting this for Nicky. What do you think?'

 _This_ is Montesquieu's _Persian Letters_ . It's a very good book. He remembers recommending it to both François and Jean-Pierre, although he's not sure either of them had actually gone and read it. That's not the reason his chest constricts, though. No, it's Joe's soft expression when he mentions Nicky and his giddiness at the thought of surprising his love with a little gift. Booker doesn't even know what hurts more, the fact that there's no one _he_ could buy a book for or no one to buy a book for _him_. All of a sudden he has the inexplicable urge to scream himself hoarse.

'No?' Joe asks quietly, snapping him out of the whirlwind of dark thoughts.

'Yes,' he replies, struggling to make his smile look genuine. 'He'll love it.'

Joe grins widely and if he notices the fake smile and the shadow in Booker's eyes, he doesn't say anything. Instead, he pays the _bouquiniste_ and moves on to the next one.

Nicky does love the book. His eyes light up in absolute delight and his blinding smile is only matched by Joe's radiant grin. Neither of them notices Booker sigh longingly. Andy does and she throws him an unreadable smile.

\---

They're running out of stuff: shower gel and T-shirts and parmesan and coffee and god knows what else because he'd stopped paying attention once Nile had written down coffee on the shopping list because _that_ had been his most pressing issue.

'Right, we're going to the mall,' she exclaims a couple of minutes later, clapping her hands enthusiastically and Booker's eyes widen in panic. 'Relax, you're off the hook this time,' she rolls her eyes while carefully folding the list.

Booker sighs in relief. He hates the mall - too crowded, too noisy, too stuffy - but if Nile wants to go, he never complains. At least, not excessively. Today, though, it seems her partners in crime are Quynh and Joe, so she smacks her lips against his and all but skips down the hallway. Booker stares at her retreating back, smiling dumbly.

'Earth to Book,' Andy chortles, lightly punching his shoulder. 'You're so smitten it's making me nauseous.'

'Fuck off', he mutters half-heartedly and turns his attention back to the TV.

A couple of hours later Nile, Joe and Quynh are back, carrying numerous bags. Booker vaguely wonders if sending the three undiagnosed compulsive shoppers of the group to the mall had been the brightest idea. He forgets all about it when Nile winks at him, pulls a Snickers out of her pocket and throws it in his direction. He catches it mid-air, grinning happily. She always gets him something sweet when she goes shopping without him.

It takes another twenty minutes until everything they've bought goes to its rightful place and then Nile surprises him yet again.

'I got you something,' she says, rummaging through her small backpack and Booker can tell she's so excited she's practically vibrating.

'You did?' he exclaims, barely refraining from jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas Day.

'I remembered you liked _The Famished Road_ and I thought you might like this one too,' she says, pulling out a book and handing it to him.

 _In Arcadia_ . He hasn't read it and he has no idea how Nile always manages to get him stuff he hasn't even browsed through before, let alone read. But it's not just that. He can actually picture her standing in front of a bookshelf, reading random titles, maybe pulling out a book every once in a while to skim through it and then her eyes fall on a particular one that makes her think of him and wonder if he'd like it and she doesn't hesitate to take it out and buy it for him and _fuck_ , his eyes are welling and he's actually going to start crying because he'll never know what he did to deserve her.

'Sweetie, are you ok?' she says quietly and Booker realises he'd been staring at the cover without saying anything.

'I love you!' he mumbles, throwing his arms around her and squeezing her so tightly that she actually squeaks a little. 'Sorry,' he mutters sheepishly, letting her go.

She just smiles widely in that cute way of hers, nose crinkled and eyes shining brightly.

**3.**

Booker's always been a night owl, ever since he was young, which feels like a million lifetimes ago. He just doesn't _do_ mornings, it's as simple as that. Funnily enough, he's not even the worst of the four of them when it comes to getting up early. Joe acts like a zombie for the first half an hour, no matter how much coffee he pours in his system, which is why it's always shocking to see him up and about before nine o'clock.

Anyway, getting back to his current predicament. He remembers going to bed very late because Tolkien is just too fucking captivating and it's as if his books protest against being closed and put on the nightstand. So then, _why_ is he awake at half past seven, eyes as wide as saucers and with no trace of sleep in them? Booker curses under his breath and gets out of bed, intent on making himself a cup of coffee and getting back to Bilbo's adventures.

It's not really surprising that Nicky's awake - the man's probably the earliest bird in existence. What _is_ surprising is hearing him murmur softly in a mix of Genoese and Arabic, which means Joe is also awake. Booker falters in the doorway. They don't seem to be arguing because Joe's voice is just as soft but he still hesitates.

Joe and Nicky are so caught up in each other that they haven't heard him. Joe has both hands wrapped around his mug, eyes heavy-lidded and hair a complete mess. Nicky is holding _his_ mug in his left hand, while his right hand is lost in the curls at Joe's nape. They're deep in conversation in a mix of languages only the two of them can understand and the entire scene is so intimate that Booker suddenly feels like he's intruding.

Coffee can wait. He returns quietly to his room and throws himself face-first on the bed, burying his head under the pillow. Joe and Nicky are the living proof that true love exists. They're also a constant reminder of how much he's lost and how lonely and miserable he really is. He could never hold their love against them but sometimes he can't help but long for a fraction of what they have. Someone to have a special language with. Someone to pour him coffee when he's too sleepy to function properly. _Someone_.

\---

The siren is so loud that it feels as if the ambulance is _inside_ the room. The noise subsides in a matter of seconds but it's enough to pull him out of dreamland and Booker opens his eyes, only to instantly close them again. Too much sun. It seems they've both forgotten to pull the curtains and everything is so violently bright.

He turns his back to the window, intent on wrapping himself around Nile and drifting off but to his disappointment, the bed is empty. Booker groans unhappily. She's such an early bird she could give Nicky a run for his money. Normally, he would just hug the pillow to his chest, _her_ pillow because it smells like _her_ and close his eyes. Not today, though. Today he wants snuggles, damn it, so he gets out of bed, pulls on a random T-shirt and blearily makes his way down the hall to the kitchen.

Nicky and Quynh are also awake, both sitting at the table with mugs of coffee in their hands but he barely registers them. His focus is solely on Nile, who seems to be busy at the kitchen counter doing god knows what instead of being his human-sized teddy bear.

'Good morning!' Nicky and Quynh chorus cherily.

He only grunts in response and continues traipsing on auto-pilot towards Nile, who has turned around and is now smiling softly at him.

'Sweetie, why aren't you sleeping?'

'Bed was empty,' he mumbles and enfolds her in his arms, resting his head on her shoulder and sighing blissfully with his eyes closed.

'Why are you speaking in Occitan?' she giggles, one arm stroking his nape and the other sliding across his back.

'I don't know. Why are _you_?'

'Just following your lead, sweetie. Want some coffee?'

Booker just hums and then moans in protest when she tries to disentangle herself from him.

'Seb, you have to let me go,' she says amusedly, switching to English.

'Never,' he pouts, making Nicky and Quynh groan in mild annoyance.

'Feel free to switch back to Occitan, I have enough sugar in my coffee,' Quynh teases and Nicky cackles loudly.

Eventually, Nile convinces him to sit down at the table. His eyes feel like they have sand in them and he's pretty sure he's drooled on her shoulder but he perks up a little when she places a mug of coffee in front of him and sits down on his lap. His arms snake around her waist and he rests his head on her shoulder again, eyes half-closed. He's still too sleepy to follow the conversation the three of them are having but at least he's got his teddy bear now.

**4.**

As much as he and Joe have similar tastes when it comes to books, Nicky is the one that seems to be his musical soulmate. Leaving aside the fact that the man can sing like an angel _and_ play a couple of instruments (some of which can only be found in museums nowadays), he also has a knack for knowing which bands will stand the test of time.

'Trust me, Book, these guys are here to stay,' he had said about The Cure back in 1979, when both of them had listened to _Three Imaginary Boys_ like maniacs.

Actually, after listening to the entire album for the fifth time in two days, Andy and Joe had threatened to set fire to both the vinyl and the pick-up and to ban music from every safehouse for the foreseeable future.

Nicky had been right, the band had exploded in the mid-'80s, so it had been no surprise to see them among the headliners at Glastonbury in 1986. Sadly, the four of them had been nowhere near Europe that year, so Booker and Nicky had sulked and drowned their sorrow by listening to the entire discography. On repeat. When the band had been announced as headliners again in 1990, they had celebrated by getting stoned _and_ listening to the entire discography. On repeat.

Now, as the four of them are dancing with the rest of the crowd and singing along to every song ( _some_ songs in Andy's and Joe's cases), Booker thinks this is the closest he's been to feeling happy in a very, very long time. That is, until the band starts playing _Just Like Heaven_ and Nicky and Joe turn to each other and smile lovingly.

It's one of _their_ songs and he has to remember to breathe through the pain when they lock eyes and Nicky reaches for Joe's hand, all the while singing along with Robert Smith. Booker thinks _his_ singing skills are average at best, especially compared to Nicky's but right now he'd give _anything_ to have someone's eyes to get lost into while singing a beautiful love song. Fuck, will loneliness never stop hurting?

Andy must have noticed the shift in his mood because she throws her arms around his neck, kisses his left cheek a bit too enthusiastically and starts singing in his ear. She's terribly off-key and messing up the lyrics, probably on purpose, but she's managed to make him chuckle, so he squeezes her tightly, lifting her off the ground. Her laughter rings in his head long after the song ends.

\---

His night owlish-ness reaches an all-time high whenever he and Nile get separated. He's gotten so used to falling asleep with his arms around her, listening to her quiet breathing that hugging a pillow to his chest rarely does the trick anymore. So he spends his nights doing anything but sleeping until he passes out from exhaustion at the break of dawn.

She's with Quynh and Joe in Rio, dismantling a human trafficking ring. Booker's with Nicky and Andy in London, doing some corporate espionage. He wouldn't necessarily call it tedious work but it does mostly involve gawking at his laptop for hours at a time. However, since he's always been the most functional at night, he lets Nicky and Andy do the infiltration part during the day while he sifts through gigabytes of bank statements and wire transfers until his eyes start stinging and his neck and shoulders become stiff. Frequent breaks are absolutely necessary.

As he scrolls mindlessly through BBC News during one such break, an article in the Entertainment section catches his eye and his pulse suddenly goes through the roof.

'Nicky!' he shouts excitedly, then promptly clamps a hand over his mouth and checks the time. Almost midnight, both of them should still be awake. 'Nicky! Andy!'

He's bouncing his legs impatiently and drumming his fingers on his thighs and if neither of them says something in the next few seconds he's going to burst out of his skin.

'Gorillaz at Isle of Wight. You in?' he fires rapidly as soon as Nicky comes into view, followed by a dishevelled Andy who looks like she'd been sleeping. Ooops.

'Really, Book? This couldn't have waited till morning?' she mutters grumpily.

'No!' both he and Nicky exclaim, then turn towards each other and grin like maniacs.

'Andy, they've been on hiatus for six years!' Nicky says, looking as if he can't believe he actually needs to explain this. 'Nile is going to lose it,' he adds with a chuckle.

'I know! That's why I wanna get the tickets _now_. So, you in?'

Nicky makes a _duh_ face while Andy just rolls her eyes. 'Of course we're in,' she mutters and then heads back to her room.

 _'Check your email,'_ he texts Nile not five minutes later, feeling overly satisfied with himself. She calls within the next thirty seconds and literally shrieks in his ear. Gorillaz is one of her all-time favourite bands and June can't come fast enough.

When it does come, they're all in the front row and Nile is so jittery it's almost giving him whiplash. She's alternating between bouncing on the balls of her feet and squeezing his right hand so tightly that he's not sure blood is running through it anymore. He doesn't really care. Her happiness is all that matters and whenever she turns to him and grins, eyes sparkling with joy and so much love, it knocks the air out of him.

The first beats of _M1 A1_ have him, Nile and Nicky scream hysterically. By the time the band starts playing _Tomorrow Comes Today_ , all six of them are in a trance. When they finally hear the opening laughter of _Feel Good Inc_ and Nile turns to him to squeal ecstatically, Booker thinks this might just be one of heaven's iterations. He pulls her in front of him and hugs her from behind and together they sing the entire song at the top of their lungs. De La Soul's rapping included.

**5.**

All four of them whole-heartedly agree that streaming services are one of the best inventions of the twenty-first century, so much so that all downtimes spent together include at least one movie marathon. There's quite nothing like snuggling in a fluffy blanket with a bowl of popcorn on your lap to watch eleven hours of _Lord of the Rings_. Booker is still a Tolkien nerd and he's managed to corrupt both Joe and Nicky, so Andy doesn't really have much choice than to go along with it, though she's well on her way to getting converted too.

Sometimes, however, they end up going to the cinema, much to Booker's displeasure. He never refrains from voicing it.

'It's not just the big screen, Book, it's the entire experience!' Joe declares exuberantly, arms open wide as if to show just how large said experience is.

'Oh, absolutely!' Booker replies sardonically. 'What could be more pleasant than people munching noisily and loudly commenting on each scene?'

'You're such an old man!'

Booker just rolls his eyes and shakes his head, then drags Joe to go wait in line for popcorn.

The movie itself is not bad at all, which is not a surprise, actually. Del Toro is a really good director and after the first hour Booker is sure that many awards are bound to come his way, maybe even an Oscar. He turns to Andy to share this thought but she's so enraptured that she preemptively shushes him, index finger raised threateningly. He huffs and turns to Joe but Joe seems to no longer be paying attention to the movie.

He's playing with Nicky's fingers and whispering something in his ear and based on Nicky's fidgeting, it's definitely not G-rated. This gets confirmed when Nicky suddenly places one hand on Joe's nape and pulls him in for a heated kiss.

Booker's eyes return to the screen but he can’t really focus on what's happening anymore. All he can think about is that kissing in the dark is also a part of the cinema experience and just another reason for him to hate it with a passion. God, he's almost two hundred and fifty years old and yet his thoughts are those of a petulant child. At least he can admit to himself he's being childish, that should count for something, shouldn't it? And is it _that_ wrong to want what _they_ have? Booker drags a hand across his face and lets out a deep sigh.

By the time his thoughts get back on track, he's missed a good couple of minutes and he has no idea what's going on anymore. He frowns, trying to make some sense of what's happening on the screen and jumps a little when Andy leans in to whisper in his ear.

'Brewster told Strickland where the Amphibian Man is but Zelda managed to call Elisa and warn her.'

Booker smiles softly. He'd be totally screwed without Andy.

'Thank you,' he whispers back.

\---

The line for snacks is absurdly long and it's moving at a snail's pace. He's extremely tempted to just give up but Nile wouldn't have it because _eating popcorn is part of the experience, Seb!_ She's just as bad as Joe and he can't deny her anything, not when she's hanging on to his right arm, chatting excitedly about the director and the cast and standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek when she figures out he hasn't been paying too much attention to her _words_ because he's been too wrapped up in _her_.

'Am I boring you?' she asks teasingly.

'Of course not,' he replies in the most indignant tone.

'You're so cute when you try to look affronted,' she giggles. 'What was I saying?' she asks, probably to check his attention span.

'Something about most trailers being too packed, whatever that means.'

'It means that I feel like I've watched the whole movie in fast-forward.'

'Isn't that the whole point of a trailer?' Booker asks, mildly amused.

'No, not really. The point is to make me wanna watch the movie, not to feel like I've seen it in a contracted form.'

'Fair enough,' he concedes.

Ten minutes later he, Nile, the two extra large sodas and the extra large bucket of buttery popcorn make their way to their seats in one of the higher rows. It's late afternoon and the movie she's picked is not a blockbuster, so it's not very crowded. Come to think of it, there's no one around them on a ten metre radius. He can't say he minds. Another thirty minutes later, he notices Nile stifling a yawn and it makes him chuckle under his breath. 

'Are you not entertained?' he whispers in her ear, making her snort.

'You and your blatant references,' she giggles. 'No, it's ok but it's so slow-paced!'

'That's what you get with indie movies. Thank you, by the way,' he adds, pressing his lips against her temple.

Nile turns to look at him, frowning in confusion. Her head is cocked to the left inquisitively, a gesture that she seems to have unknowingly copied from him and in this particular moment he loves her so much that his heart seems like it's about to burst at the seams. That's a lie, actually, his heart is always on the verge of imploding at the mere thought that he's hers and he gets to hold her and kiss her and wear a ring that matches hers and _fuck the movie_ , her lips are way too tempting and how much can they miss anyway?

She tastes like slightly salted butter and sugary lemon and for a split second he's reminded of a cartoon she'd showed him a while ago, with three little girls with superpowers and something about sugar and spice but the whole train of thought disintegrates when she does _that_ _thing_ , the one where she traces the outline of his tongue with hers and he finds himself moaning in her mouth.

When they finally pull back she looks a bit dazed and he's breathing heavily and the movie is just background noise at this point. He's not gonna admit it to Joe any time soon but he's been enjoying the cinema experience for a quite while now.

'I know you picked this specific movie at this specific hour because you knew it wouldn't be so crowded.'

'I have no idea what you're talking about,' she says innocently, clearly struggling not to grin.

Booker shakes his head and smiles softly, then pulls her close for another quick kiss before turning his attention back to the movie. He was right, they haven't missed too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I mentioned Booker's wife and two of his sons, if you'd like to read a bit more about the time between his first death and him joining the rest of the guys (as seen through Nicky’s eyes), you can also check out [Lost in Yesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607318).
> 
> Aaaaand... you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://energievie.tumblr.com/) if you wanna say hi 😬💜


End file.
